


Romance in Red

by prost_girl



Series: A Romance in Red - Rob and Margot [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, but we all knew this, i am rob smedley trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: I am Rob Smedley trash and this is the product of that. Enjoy Rob and a team member being in skinny love for LITERALLY YEARS.





	Romance in Red

**_‘Romance for Massa’s race engineer?’_ **

**Felipe Massa’s race engineer Rob Smedley was seen getting cosy with another Ferrari team member at the Italian Grand Prix today. Smedley was seen with Margot Savoy-Keaton, who is part of team principal Stefano Domenicali’s team. Miss Savoy-Keaton joined Ferrari 2 years ago, whereas Smedley has been with the Italian outfit since 2003. Smedley and Savoy-Keaton were seen having lunch together in the Ferrari motorhome, when they would usually eat with their part of the team (Smedley with Massa and co, Savoy-Keaton with Domenicali). Could there be a Ferrari romance blossoming behind the scenes?**

 

Margot had always loved Motorsport, and the fact that she worked for Stefano Domenicali at Ferrari was the thing she was most grateful for in her life. Stefano was like a big brother to her. When she had first started working for him, he had immediately taken to her, and vowed to look after her. She had just moved to a foreign country where she didn’t speak all that much of the language. Everyone at Ferrari had welcomed her with open arms, trusting Stefano’s judgement. At the 2010 Australian Grand Prix, Margot was introduced to Rob Smedley, Felipe’s race engineer. 

 

_ “Ah, a fellow Brit in a sea of Italians” He said, shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.  _

_ “Indeed, some backup for you” Margot replied, immediately liking the shy northerner.  _

 

They had spent time together at the Factory, getting lunch together every now and then.

 

_ “Hi Rob! I’m just on my way to get lunch, you want to join?” Margot called down the corridor. Rob immediately turned at the sound of her voice. _

_ “Hello Margot! Yeah, that’d be nice. Give me 2 minutes and I’ll be there, just need to finish up with the boss” Rob replied, referring to Felipe. Both Rob and Margot smiled as the turned away from each other, both suddenly nervous.  _

 

They had made sure to go for a drink together at every race, to either celebrate or drown their sorrows.

 

_ Margot frowned as her phone vibrated in her pocket. _

_ ‘Drink, hotel bar, 10pm? Rob x’ _

_ She smiled as she saw who it was from, and quickly replied. _

_ ‘You’re on, See you then! Margot x’ _

 

They had fallen in skinny love, neither having the confidence to admit their love to the other.

_ “Why don’t you just tell her, Rob?” Felipe asked, as he saw Rob staring across the garage to Margot. _

_ “It’s not as simple as that, Philip. It’s just not that simple” Rob replied, getting back to the data he’d been looking at. _

 

It was at Ferrari’s home race, at Monza, that Rob decided he was going to tell Margot.

_ ‘Lunch. Motorhome. 1pm? R x’ _

_ ‘See you then,  unless Stefano needs me. Will let you know. M x’ _

 

_ ‘1pm is good for me. M x’ _

_ ‘Great, see you then. R x’ _

 

Margot sat down at a table in the motorhome, waiting for Rob. As she finished answering an email, Rob sat down with two plates of food, knowing what Margot liked.

“Oh you’re a saint, Rob. I really didn’t want to get up again” Margot cooed as he sat down. He smiled.

“I guessed as much by the fact you’ve taken your shoes off” He replied. Margot quickly looked at the floor and noticed that she had subconsciously taken her shoes off. They sat there, chatting away, eating their lunch. Margot decided it was her turn to get up, so she went and got them both a coffee before sitting back down at the small table.

“Margot?” Rob asked, nervously. 

“Yeah…?” She replied, sensing his nerves somewhat.

“I love you” He said, reaching across the table and grabbing hold of one of her hands. Margot was shocked, she hadn’t expected Rob to be so forward with it. They’d both been tentative through their relationship, or lack thereof. Margot didn’t know what to say, so she stood up, moved over to Rob’s side of the table, and sat down on his lap. She almost wasn’t aware of her actions, but she didn’t care. She kissed him, one hand supporting herself on his chest, the other on his neck. Rob’s hands soon found their way to Margot, one on her lower back and one tangled in his hair. They were oblivious to the whistles and catcalls from the rest of the Ferrari team, who had noticed the pair in the corner. Margot was the one who pulled away. 

“I love you too” She whispered, her forehead resting on Rob’s.

“Funnily enough, love, I’d noticed” He quipped before pressing another kiss to her lips. She giggled as she moved from his lap, back to her side of the table where her phone was sitting.

“Right, back to work then?” She said, picking up her handbag.

“Absolutely. Come on then” Rob replied. They joined their hands just as they left the Ferrari motorhome, and Felipe immediately noticed as Rob and Margot entered the garage.

“Ah, I see you told her then” He quipped, before getting back to talking with the aerodynamicist. Rob blushed as Margot pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading into the bowels of the garage to find Stefano. As soon as she was out of sight, her phone vibrated with a text message.

 

_ ‘Miss you already. R xxx’ _

 

_ ‘Miss you too. M xxx’ _


End file.
